Sleepy Little Sheep
by xTeniPurix
Summary: AtoJi. A late Valentine’s Day Gift for Collapse Overture. Atobe doesn't like the fact that Jirou is Marui's fan boy...and Jirou doesn't like the fact that Atobe is stuck on Tezuka. How will things work out for them? R


**Disclaimer**: I do not own PoT or its characters... and I do not in any way own Valentines Day.

**Authors-Note**: Well.. This is almost a month late... because I'm skilled. :3... kidding.. I just had computer problems. Anyways, this is a Valentines Day gift for Collapse Overture. It's AtoJi.. :3

* * *

Jirou slept peaceful on the near by bleachers. Once again using his tennis bag as a pillow; He'd wake up occasionally because of the loud up roar. That's how it normally went. 

Today was the same way...only it was most likely the worst day to have a tennis tournament. It was Valentines Day. Which many players would not only be dodging balls but girls.

Jirou yawned as he sat up. Honestly, for the first time he was not at all excited. Even with a match against Seishun Gakuen. Mainly because Atobe was once again fawning all over Tezuka...again. Jirou didn't get what he saw in the guy. After all, Tezuka was stoic and didn't show any emotion. Yes Jirou knew that he wasn't perfect but he at least felt that he was better suited for Atobe than Tezuka was.

"Maybe you should just tell him already." Jirou's head turned to the face of Oshitari, who was now sitting next to him.

"I don't know..." Jirou let out a lazy yawn, " ...what you're talking about." Jirou said putting a smile on his face. Oshitari's face on the other hand wasn't so cheerful. For he was one of the few people that could read Jirou like a book...and a side from sleeping and mousse pocky, Jirou was in fact in love with someone. Most people would guess his idol Marui Bunta but that's where most people were wrong.

"I'm sure you do...and things would be much easier for you if you'd just admit it already." Oshitari was once going to be persistent with this matter. He wanted the volley player to be happy. He watched as Jirou feigned a fake yawn then shifted so that he could use Oshitari as a human pillow.

"Right right..." Jirou yawned for real this time before slipping off into a slumber. He didn't want to watch Atobe's Tezuka obsessed match. It was just something he grew tired of seeing.

After a long match Oshitari shook Jirou to wake him. The blond yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes. Atobe had lost by a small margin and that meant that this match went to Seigaku. He was a bit sad that they lost but they were in the top three teams so Hyotei was already guaranteed a spot in the next tournament. The team stepped down and shook hands with the members of Seigaku. Jirou jumping on the chance to shake Fuji's hand. Which got the tensai to emit a chuckle.

Hyotei then began to gather their bags and head towards their bus...which was the equivalent of a limousine. Along the way though Jirou happened to catch the sight of his idol and that raised his spirits greatly. The blond bounded over to the 'tensai' and nearly pounced on him. Then of course Jirou fan boyed over Marui's abilities and special moves.

Atobe and Oshitari were talking as this happened. It always amazed them at how Jirou could go from sleepy head to excited child in three seconds flat. As Jirou ran over to Marui, Oshitari glanced over at Atobe in time to see the other send the red head a small glare. Oshitari let out a small chuckle which of course got Atobe's attention.

"Aan? Is there something that Ore-sama needs to know about?" Atobe asked with his arms crossed. Oshitari slipped his hands into his pockets as he leaned back on a near by fence, allowing his eyes to rotate occasionally between the buchou and the blonde.

"Yes...it's not every day that our captain gets jealous." Oshitari said bluntly. When it came to people like Atobe, the straight forwards approach was almost always the best one. Atobe was silent for a moment.

"Ore-sama thinks that you've lost your mind." If he was someone other than Ore-sama... he would have huffed but Ore-sama does not huff... in public. He watched as Jirou practically clung to the red head and the sight made his blood boil. Before he never really thought anything of the blond's obsessive behavior but now a days it just made him angry. He didn't like it when Jirou's attention was on anyone else other than himself.

"So you say Atobe but you might want to retrieve him before he runs off and marries Marui." Oshitari had to hold in a smirk as he saw Atobe fight back a flinch. None the less the buchou began his way towards the blond.

"You're so sugoi Marui-kun and your net walking abilities are amazing!" To Atobe the words Jirou kept saying were repetitive, though the red head seemed to be enjoying every word that he heard.

"Come on Jirou." Atobe said once he was behind the blond. Jirou jumped into Marui at the sound of the sudden voice, much to Atobe's dismay. What made things worse was Marui didn't push Jirou away. No. The red head only blushed and looked as if he was contemplating embracing the blond in a hug. "Well? Ore-sama does not like to wait."

"Hai hai." Jirou was sad to be leaving his beloved idol but the fact that it was Atobe who was the one dragging him away...well... it seemed to make things better. Jirou waved happily to Marui before walking with Atobe back to the group. The team then got on their ride home. Surprisingly most people weren't very talkative and were sleepy. Mainly because they'd been doing the look both ways then jump into the nearest bush or if you were as agile as Gakuto, you'd jump into the nearest tree. In the end though, all the boys walked away with bags of chocolate.

Jirou instantly went to the back of the bus and curled up into a small ball and began to sleep. After all he used up a lot of his bottled up energy in his five minute fangir--boy fest. As Jirou slept peacefully, Atobe cast a glance in the Jirou's direction.

**_xoxox_**

The bus had finally arrived back at the school and of course the team got off ready to head back home so they could rest. Atobe was going to leave when he glanced back only to see Jirou still asleep in the back of the bus. Shaking his head Atobe turned around and began to make his way to the back to wake Jirou.

By this time Jirou was laying on his back, using his tennis bag as a pillow. Atobe looked down at the boy silently, his eyes taking in the sleeping form. He'd known for a little while now that he had some type of feelings for the blond but he didn't really think it was much. After all, Ore-sama didn't get involved...or so he thought. Today brought the fact that Atobe really did care about Jirou out. The thought of the volley player being with the sugar junkie of Rikkai made his blood boil once more.

Kneeling down Atobe went to shake Jirou's shoulder but stopped. He was silent as he just stared at Jirou and instead of his hand reaching the blond's shoulder; he began to gently pet the blond hair. His eyes were fixed on the other's face and then with out much thinking, he leaned down and placed his lips upon Jirou's. It was a chaste soft kiss but it was enough to at least bring Jirou from the slumber he was in. By the time Jirou opened his eyes Atobe had already pulled back, leaving no evidence of the kiss but he did continue to pet the blond's hair.

"Atobe?" Jirou yawned as he closed his eyes again. Having his hair pet made him even more tired, so he was having a difficult time staying awake. He took in a deep breath of hair before speaking again. "Are we back at school yet?"

"Of course we are. That's why Ore-sama is here to wake you." He said in his normal matter of fact voice. Jirou just let out another yawn not budging from his spot. He didn't want to leave... not right now. Even though it was something as simple as Atobe petting his hair... it was still attention towards him and not Tezuka.

"Can't I just sleep more..." He mumbled almost slurring the words together. Atobe held in a sigh. This was his first time dealing with getting the sleepy one off of the bus. He could vaguely remember Shishido complaining about how it was almost impossible to wake Jirou up.

"Ore-sama has business he needs to attend to...and Ore-sama will not lose a teammate to a bus." As silly as a statement it was, Atobe was serious.

"But Atooobeee." Jirou whined as he rolled onto his side and clung to the arm that was petting him. The suddenness of the blond's action caused the Hyotei buchou to stumble forward. He placed an arm out against the back of the seat for some support. This of course meant that he was now hovering over the sleepy boy's form.

There was a long period of silence which actually woke Jirou rather than helping him fall to sleep. He was expecting Atobe to push the subject or at least force him off of the bus. Jirou opened his eyes and rolled over some so that he could look at his buchou.

"Ato--" Jirou's words were cut short as he felt a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened and he froze. He hadn't been expecting his buchou to well.. kiss him. Jirou was too shocked to return the kiss but Atobe who didn't know of the blond's feelings took it as a rejection. Which hurt in more than one way. The first one was because no one rejected Ore-sama and the other was the fact that it was Jirou who 'rejected' him.

Atobe began to pull away from the blond only to have a pair of arms snake out and wrap around his neck. The buchou had time to blink before Jirou had once again pressed their lips together. Atobe was shocked for a moment but a smirk graced his lips before he actually returned the kiss. After a while the two separated for air. Jirou kept his arms tight around the buchou's neck.

"..." Atobe was silent. If this had been any other time...any other person... Atobe would have just made a cocky remark. Jirou nuzzled his cheek against The buchou's neck. After a moment of silence the buchou pulled away from the embrace with a small smirk. Jirou blinked as he was helped back into to a standing position. "Let's go Jirou."

Jirou nodded, feeling happy, confused but happy. He followed Atobe off of the bus then went to turn in the direction that was his home or the nearest tennis court benches. As he went to walk away he felt a hand on his wrist and a sudden force pull him back words. Jirou blinked as he landed right in Atobe's arms.

"Atobe?" Jirou blinked as Atobe had his normal air of confidence around him.

"Ore-sama demands to know where you're heading." Jirou blinked. What kind of question was that?

"um.. Home...to sleep." Jirou wasn't too sure if he felt safe with the fact that his buchou's smirk widened with those words.

"No you're not."

"...I'm not?" Poor Jirou was confused out of his mind. Which it really wasn't hard to confuse him since he slept most the time but his buchou's behavior was...odd.

"You're coming with Ore-sama to his house."

"I am?"

"Of course."

"Why?" If he had been any one other than Atobe, he would have face faulted but no he didn't face fault, he just let his beautiful smirk vanish from his perfect face. There was a brief silence before Atobe's smirk returned. He pulled Jirou into him with the wrist he was still holding. The second the blond's body collided with his own, he wrapped his arms around Jirou.

"Baka. Ore-sama thought he got his point across with the kiss." Jirou stood completely still in Atobe's arms. He could feel his heart start to flutter and the blood rush to his face. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things correctly...did that mean that Atobe had the same feelings for Jirou...that Jirou had for Atobe. Decided to go with that idea because it was most logical. That and it felt as if his heart was about to pop out of his chest, Jirou wrapped his arms around Atobe's torso.

"Mmmhmmm..." Jirou smiled happily as he nuzzled against the buchou's chest. He could feel the vibrations as Atobe chuckled.

"Ready to leave then?" Jirou nodded and allowed himself to be led to the limousine by Atobe. He was beyond ecstatic at this point so he skipped to the limo. Once inside it he laid his head upon Atobe's lap. He figured he'd just nap till they arrived at Atobe's mansion and then once they got there... They would have more time to 'discuss' their new relationship.

**_xoxox_**

-Owari.

* * *

**End-Note**: Sorry if this isnt any good. D:. This is my first AtoJi fic and I'm not very good at their characters. ;-; ... buuuut... I'm sure I'll get better at them. :3 Please review.


End file.
